


Rhyme Time

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Family, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 4 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2006)</p>
<p>Buck attempts to get the boys to try a new food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhyme Time

"Come on, boys, try it."

Vin scrunched up his nose. "It looks gross."

"Yeah," JD agreed. 

Buck sighed. "But you might like it."

Two heads shook in unison.

"Just try it," Buck suggested. "Try it, try it, and you may."

JD giggled. Vin smiled.

"Would you eat it in a house?" Buck asked. "Would you eat it with a mouse?"

"I would not, could not, in a house. I would not, could not, with a mouse," the boys recited.

"Would you like it in a box?" Buck continued. "Would you like it with a fox?

"I would not, could not, in a box. I would not, could not, with a fox."

"Would you like it here or there?"

"I would not like it here or there. I would not like it anywhere," chorused the laughing boys.

Buck grinned. "I think we've been reading a little too much Dr. Seuss lately." 

 

~end~

 

Portions of this story were shamelessly borrowed from Green Eggs and Ham, which was written by Dr. Seuss, and originally published by Random House in 1960.


End file.
